robogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Megalodon
Megalodon is a Heavyweight robot built by Canadian team, Shark Tank Robotics that has been competing since RoboGames 2015. It is a white, four-wheeled, invertable, box-shaped robot with a front mounted wedge but no active weapons. Unfortunately Megalodon suffers from occasional reliability issues, sometimes breaking down mid-fight. As a result of this it hasn't really done that well in competition with a 5-6 Win/Loss ratio. Despite this it has never failed to make at least the quarterfinals, and only failed to make the semifinals on one occasion in 2017. Robot History RoboGames 2015 RoboGames 2016 RoboGames 2017 Megalodon's first match in RG17 was supposed to be against Foxic 3. However DHL messed up Foxic 3's shipping, and it didn't arrive at the event, and was forced to forfeit this match putting Megalodon through to the next round where it faced Swamp Thing. This match started with Megalodon climbing on top of its own wedge after hitting a floor seam, It then got under Swamp Thing but stalled, and Swamp Thing got away and got to the sides of Megalodon. Now in underneath Megalodon, Swamp Thing used its flamethrower, and lit the tires of Megalodon on fire, and Megalodon stopped moving. However it then started moving again as the countdown was starting, and Swamp Thing slammed into it again. At this point it became clear that Megalodon's electrical gremlins were back, as it stopped moving for the second time in the match, and Swamp Thing lit its tires on fire once more. Swamp Thing then started doing a victory dance, however as this happened Megalodon stareted moving once again, and drove away from Swamp Thing, but Swamp Thing did not even need to give chase as Megalodon promptly stopped moving afterwards. Swamp Thing took advantage of this, and started burning it again, this time setting fire to all four wheels. Once Megalodon started moving again it became clear that the fire had damaged the wheels which were now out of allignment. Megalodon then got under Swamp Thing, and slammed it into the wall, however Megalodon stopped moving completely after this hit, and was counted out with Swamp Thing still stuck on top of it. This loss sent Megalodon to the loser's bracket where it faced crowd favorite, Mega Melvin. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 7 *'Losses:' 8 Rivalries Last Rites Megalodon has a minor rivalry with Last Rites that is currently 0-2. Foxic Recently, fans have pointed out a potential rivalry between Foxic and Megalodon. The rivalry started with Robogames 2017 when Foxic sadly forfeited it's match against Megalodon, following Robogames 2018 we saw Megalodon and Foxic fight once again, this time Megalodon defeated Foxic legitimately. Leaving the 2 potential rivals at 2-0Category:Canadian Robots Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Combat Robots Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Heavyweight Semifinalists Category:Heavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:RoboGames 2015 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2016 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:Robots that debuted in the 2015 RoboGames Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Article Stubs Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:RoboGames 2018 Competitors Category:Robots from Canada